My Lovely Kuruta Girl
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Rahasia terbesar Kurapika diketahui oleh Kuroro karena suatu kejadian di suatu malam. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan? Apakah dia akan membalas dendam pada Kurapika yang telah melilitkan rantai di jantungnya? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-sannnn…

Perkenalkan, Natsu Hiru desuuu…

Natsu dari fandom sebelah, numpang mampir ke fandom HxH…

Para reader bisa manggil Natsu dengan 'Natsu' atau juga 'Hiru'!

Okelah! Langsung baca ajaaaa…

Happy read… :3

.

.

Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

Tittle : My Lovely Kuruta

Story by : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KuroKura (atau KUROPIKA mungkin?)

Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, norak, jelek, pokoknya ancur deh!

Summary : Rahasia terbesar Kurapika diketahui oleh Kuroro karena suatu kejadian di suatu malam. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan? Apakah dia akan membalas dendam pada Kurapika yang telah melilitkan rantai di jantungnya?

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read…

.

"Lama?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata hitam pula. Di dahinya terbalut perban yang setia menutupi dahinya.

"Yah!" ketus seorang cowok, yang terbilang 'cantik' berambut pirang pendek.

"Kau 'kan perempuan! Lembutlah sedikit…" keluh pemuda tersebut.

BLETAKKK!

Tanpa basa-basi, si pirang langsung menjitak si pemuda. "Berisik! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana bodoh?" kesal pirang tersebut. Si pemuda hanya tertawa senang sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan bodoh?" ucap si pirang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Flash Black

Kurapika's pov

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kurasakan kepalaku agak pusing…

Akh! Aku ingat! Waktu itu aku pingsan di kapal… setelah proses pertukaran antara Killua dan Gon, dengan… dan sekarang aku terbaring di tempat tidur ini…

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Ah! Ini 'kan apartementku… pasti teman-teman yang membawaku ke sini…

Kuroro?

Akh! Sial! Kenapa aku ingat nama brengsek itu?

Nama ketua perkumpulan yang sudah merebut segalanya dariku… merebut keluargaku, merebut teman-temanku, dan merebut kebahagiaanku…

Gen'ei Ryodan…

Tanpa kusadari mataku langsung memerah menghayalkan dua kata yang paling kubenci itu… maka kuputuskan untuk keluar mencari angin…

Ku keluar tanpa mengenakan baju biruku. Melawan dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulangku. Angin malam yang begitu dingin menabrak tubuhku… membuat rambut pirangku berkibar, begitu pula dengan anting yang setia menggantung di telingaku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku, sehingga aku sampai pada sebuah air terjun yang agak jauh dari apartementku. Senyum terukir jelas di bibir mungilku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju air terjun tersebut, hingga akhirnya aku tepat barada di bawah air terjun yang begitu deras. Kurasakan air dengan derasnya menghantam tubuhku. Dingin…

Srek srek…

Kudengar suara semak-semak. Aku pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Rantaiku sudah siap untuk bersiaga. "Siapa di sana?" ucapku tegas.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat orang yang baru keluar dari semak-semak.

Kuroro?

Bukan mataku yang memerah, melainkan wajahku. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia sedang bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang err… seksi itu… ditambah lagi, rambutnya yang turun karena terkena air, wajahya yang basah… akh! Kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"Kau?" gumamnya.

Kulihat mata onix-nya memperhatikan sesuatu. Kulihat sedikit rona pink tipis di pipinya. Maka kuikuti arah pandangan matanya. Mataku membulat sempurna, ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia sedang memperhatikan lekuk tubuhku yang terlihat jelas. Ini karena bajuku yang basah, menempel pada tubuhku, sehingga menampilkan lekuk tubuhku yang sebenarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bajuku yang berwarna putih, sehingga terlihat jelaslah bentuk tubuhku yang sebenarnya.

"K―KYAAAAA!" histerisku langsung menutup bagian dadaku dengan tanganku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sangat panas…

"Hei-hei! a―aku tidak―"

BRUKKK!

Belum sempat Kuroro menyelesaikan perkataannya. Rantaiku sudah beraksi duluan, sukses memukul wajahnya sehingga dia terlempar ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya yang meringis kesakitan. Aku yakin, wajahku kini pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

Aku duduk di kasur kamarku sambil memeluk lututku dengan erat. Semalam benar-benar kejadian yang super memalukan! Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang paling kubenci, bahkan kudendam, sekarang sudah tahu rahasia terbesarku. Bahwa, aku seorang…

Perempuan…

"GYAAA! Aku memang bodoooohh!" tuntutku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hoi Kurapika! Kau jangan teriak-teriak donk!" suara Leorio terdengar dari luar. Ah! Bodo amat! Aku tidak peduli! Saat ini, pasti Kuroro dengan puas menertawaiku!

Pi pi pi pi…

Kudengarkan ponselku berbunyi. Kulihat yang tertera hanya nomor baru. "Siapa ya?" gumamku. Dengan malas kutekan tombol hijau yang ada pada tust ponselku.

"Halo?" ucapku dengan nada malas.

"Hai nona Kuruta…" ucap suara dari sebrang. Mataku sedikit membulat ketika mendengar suara si penelpon.

"Kuroro?" gumamku.

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu suaraku yah? atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" ucapnya enteng.

Kurasakan wajahku merona ketika dia berkata 'suka'. Tapi aku tetap bersikap tenang. "Jangan bicara bodoh! Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" tanyaku ketus.

"Tentu saja dari Hisoka. Siapa lagi, rekanku yang tahu nomor ponselmu?"

Cih! kenapa si joker aneh itu memberi nomorku pada pria menyebalkan ini? "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin bicara,"

"Bicara?"

"Yah!"

"Kenapa aku harus bicara padamu?" ucapku super ketus.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kusebarkan rahasiamu pada semua orang! Bagaimana, nona Kuruta yang manis?"

Kugertakkan gigiku kesal. "Apa maumu Kuroro?" tanyaku semakin marah. Mataku sudah memerah saking marahnya. Kuremas ponselku erat-erat.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Baiklah, siang ini, di taman dekat kota, jam 2 okay?" ucapnya langsung menutup telponnya.

"ME―MENYEBALKAAAAAANNN!" teriakku langsung membanting ponselku hingga pecah. Tenang saja! Aku bisa beli lagi kok!

.

Flash black end.

Normal pov

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang wanita?" tanya Kuroro dengan gaya sok cool.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, jangan ditanya lagi bodoh!" jawab Kurapika cuek. Entah mengapa dia selalu memanggil Kuroro dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

"Pantas saja waktu dulu kau menculikku, kau benar-benar mirip cewek saat menyamar! Bahkan waktu kau melepas wigmu, kau masih terlihat manis!" sontak wajah Kurapika langsung merona mendengar perkataan Kuroro.

"Sudahlah! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kurapika tetap berusaha untuk cuek, meski saat ini jantungnya sedang berdetak super cepat.

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu, benar-benar lucu!"ucap Kuroro. Wajah Kurapika semakin merona saja. Namun dengan cepat Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Memerah? Siapa yang memerah?" ketus Kurapika.

"Akan kubuktikan…"

Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, dan langsung membekap tubuh Kurapika. Sontak Kurapika terkejut setengah mati. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting yang telah direbus, direbus, dan direbus lagi.

Kurapika mencoba melawan, namun Kuroro semakin memper-erat pelukannya. Sebenarnya Kurapika bisa melawan, tapi saat ini dia tidak mampu. Tubuhnya saat ini sudah sangat bergetar. Jangankan melawan, berdiri saja dia sudah tidak bisa.

"Ku―Kuroro! Lepaskan aku!" tegas Kurapika namun sedikit bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluk tubuh orang yang kusuka?" ucap Kuroro enteng.

BLUSSSHHH!

Kurapika langsung membatu di tempat mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. "A―apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetaran.

"Jangan sok bodoh! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" tegas Kuroro semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan…" ucap Kurapika berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang ketua Ryodan.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kubilang lepaskan!" tegas Kurapika. Kini rantainya sudah melilit tangan kiri Kuroro, "atau, lengan kirimu akan putus!" ancam Kurapika sambil menatap tajam Kuroro.

"Cih! patah saja! Mana mungkin kau tega menyakiti orang yang kau suka 'kan?"

Wajah yang sedari tadi memerah, kini menjadi lebih merah lagi. "A―apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah! Kau jujur saja! Kau suka padaku 'kan?"

"Cih! apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hn, mungkin aku memang sudah gila… tapi aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungmu yang secepat kilat ini…" ucap Kuroro menanamkan wajahnya di leher Kurapika.

Kurapika yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggeliat entah karena geli, ataupun malu, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. "Hentikanhh…" perintah Kurapika dengan nada sedikit mendesah.

"Tidak mau…"

"Aku akan membunuhmu…"

"Silahkan saja!"

"Kubilang hentikan Kuroro!"

"Tidak akan…"

"Kau akan benar-benar mati!"

"Mimpi saja…"

Kurapika semakin panas saja oleh Kuroro. Entah sejak kapan Kuroro yang diketahui berwibawa, tenang, cool, dan cuek, langsung menjadi agresif begini. Selain itu dia juga semakin keras kepala saja.

"Kubilang hentikan…" suara Kurapika menjadi melemah. Kuroro yang mendengar itu, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertanam di leher jejang Kurapika. Dia pun menatap Kurapika. Mata onix-nya membulat ketika melihat ujung mata Kurapika, mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Menagis?

Yah! Kurapika saat ini sedang menangis.

"H―hei! Kenapa kamu nangis begitu?" tanya Kuroro gelagapan. Dia pun melepas pelukannya pada Kurapika. "Hick…" isak Kurapika, sukses membuat Kuroro semakin panik.

"Sialan kau Kuroro…" geram Kurapika namun masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Terlihat mimik penyesalan di wajah seorang Kuroro. Dia pun memegang bahu kecil Kurapika. "Maaf…" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Namun Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Kau marah yaah?" goda Kuroro. Namun Kurapika menampilkan mimik serius, membuat Kuroro sedikit bungkam.

"Kurapika…" ucap Kuroro dengan nada serius. Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Kuroro.

"Aku, benar-benar menyukaimu… ah! Tidak! Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu… tapi aku juga 'mencintai'mu…" ujar Kuroro menatap lurus ke depan. Kurapika hanya bisa tersontak kaget, tak lupa dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku, padahal baru semalam kau mengetahui bahwa aku ini seorang wanita?" tanya Kurapika memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"Bukan…"

"Bukan?"

"Waktu kau menyamar menjadi seorang wanita ketika menculikku… waktu itu aku sedikit berdebar-debar. Aku mangetahui kau gadis yang kuat, bahkan kau mengalahkan Ubigin. Namun, ketika kau bilang bahwa kau ini adalah seorang 'laki-laki' waktu itu aku sangat kecewa. Kupikir kau adalah cinta pertamaku, ternyata aku salah. Namun aku memikirkan ini, meskipun kau laki-laki, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Dan, ketika aku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah perempuan, aku sangat senang bukan main," jelas Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa…"

Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah bilang begitu setelah kau mencuri semua kebahagiaanku? Hah?" ucap Kurapika dengan nada membentak. Kuroro hanya bungkam mendengar perkataan Kurapika.

Kuroro menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Kurapika? Jangan ditanya lagi! Saat ini matanya sudah memerah bagaikan api.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang terrucap dari bibir Kuroro.

"Kuroro Lucifer… pemimpin dari Gen'ei Ryodan…" kata Kurapika dengan nada meremehkan. Kuroro yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya menatap Kurapika penuh arti.

"Meminta maaf itu memang mudah… tapi… yang paling sulit itu adalah… memaafkan…" Kurapika sedikit mulai tenang, tersirat senyuman miris di bibir mungilnya. Kuroro hanya terdiam.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Kuroro seraya meninggalkan Kurapika yang terdiam.

.

Kurapika's pov

"Akkkkhhhh!" aku langsung berjongkok sambil meremas rambut pirangku, setelah Kuroro sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Kenapa tadi aku menjadi berdebar-debar sih? Selain itu… kenapa Kuroro bilang begitu? Atau… apa ini adalah jebakan? "Siaaallll!" runtukku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartementku… maksudku apartementku bersama Gon, Leorio, dan Killua. Kami memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Sesampai di apartement, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Leorio. Dia menatapku dengan bingung, namun aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku terus berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarku.

Kututup pintu kamarku, lalu kukunci. Aku pun bersandar di sisi pintu lalu terjatuh dengan keadaan terduduk. Tanpa terasa air mataku keluar begitu saja.

Yah… aku menangis…

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku…

Kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar saat bersama Kuroro tadi? Perasaan apa ini?

Kupeluk lututku erat-erat. Lalu memoriku kembali terputar di otakku. Ketika penyerangan Gen'ei Ryodan pada suku Kuruta…

Banyak darah-darah berceceran… kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Tou-sanku… Kaa-sanku… teman-temanku… dan semua keluargaku… mati begitu saja di hadapanku…

Aku hanya bisa berlari tak tentu arah. Takut… aku takut sekali…

Kubersembunyi di balik semak yang agak jauh… kulihat… mereka… Gen'ei Ryodan. Mencungkil satu persatu mata dari suku Kuruta…

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, aku tak yakin, tapi kuarasakan mataku sudah memerah. Pembunuhan, penyerangan, dan pembantaian itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku… tepat di depan mata seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun…

Lalu, kulihat salah seorang dari gerombolan tak berperasaan itu, seorang pemuda yang terbilang tampan, namun di wajahnya tak tertampang ekspresi apapun. Pria berambut hitam, memakai jas biru. Aku tak melihatnya begitu jelas, karena tertutup asap-asap.

"Bagaimana Kuroro?" tanya seorang perempuan yang berambut coklat.

"Bagus Pakunoda, jika kita menjual mata-mata api ini, aku yakin, kelompok kita, Gen'ei Ryodan, akan mendapat keuntungan yang terbesar. Mata merah… khas klan Kuruta…" ucap pemuda itu.

Kutatap pemuda itu penuh dendam. Mataku sudah semakin memerah. Aku bersumpah, akan menghabisi kelompok ini… Gen'ei Ryodan…

Kupeluk lututku semakin erat, mengingat memori yang tersimpan di pikiranku. Kugertakkan gigiku. Lalu kebenamkan wajahku di lututku.

Perasaan apa ini?

Apakah ini cinta?

Tidak mungkin…

Semakin lama, pandanganku semakin mengabur. Kesadaranku semakin menghilang. Detik selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi…

BRUKKK!

.

Normal pov.

"Kurapika! Hoi! Buka pintunya!" teriak Leorio menggedor pintu kamar Kurapika dari luar.

"Apa dia tidur?" gumam Gon.

"Meskipun dia tidur, kita harus tetap membangunkannya! Ini masalah serius!" ucap Leorio sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku setuju dengan Leorio!" ucap Killua datar. Gon hanya terdiam.

"Kurapika! " teriak Leorio lagi.

"Kurapika! Dengar! Saat ini Gen'ei Ryodan beraksi kembali! Kami dengar terjadi pembantaian di kota! Salah satu saksi mata mengatakan, bahwa di antara mereka salah satunya memakai pedang, dan salah satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis berkacamata yang memegang alat seperti penyedot debu. Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti Ryodan!" tegas Killua emosi.

Namun tak ada jawaban…

"Dobrak saja!" kata Gon agak cemas.

Leorio dan Killua hanya mengangguk setuju. Maka didobraklah pintu kamar Kurapika oleh Leorio.

Ketiga orang yang ada di situ terkejut bukan main ketika melihat salah satu teman mereka, Kurapika, tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat jelas bulu matanya yang lentik itu basah, menandakan bahwa dia telah menangis.

"KURAPIKA!"

.

Sepasang kelopak mata mulai terbuka, menampakkan bola mata sapphire yang sebiru samudra. "Ngh…" lenguh sang pemilik mata.

Tiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu sadarnya sang pemilik mata telihat senyum dengan perasaan senang.

"Kurapika!" ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Ng? Gon? Leorio? Killua?" gumam Kurapika berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar!" ujar Gon kegirangan.

"Ah? Aku dimana? Ughh!" tanya Kurapika memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Tadi kami menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di depan pintu kamarmu," jelas Killua.

Kurapika tertegun sejenak. Bayang-bayang seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata onix mulai terbayang di pikirang Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kurapika langsung memanas, membuat ketiga temannya terheran.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Gon heran.

"Ngh, ti―tidak! Aku ti―tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kurapika menggeleng pelan.

"Mukamu merah begitu! Atau, jangan-jangan… kau sedang jatuh cinta yah?" goda Killua.

Kurapika yang mendengar itu semakin memerah. "Ja―jatuh cinta? ti―tidak mungkin!" elak Kurapika memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"Hyaaaa! Permainsuri kita sedang jatuh cintaaa," Leorio ikutan menggoda Kurapika dengan gaya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip.

BRUK! BRUK!

Dua pukulan Kurapika sukses mendarat di pipi Leorio dan Killua. Gon hanya ber-sweat drop-ria melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Ohya, Kurapika, sebenarnya… Ryodan…"

Kurapika langsung terkejut mendengar kata 'Ryodan' yang keluar dari mulut Gon. Dia langsung menatap tajam Gon, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari sang Gon.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hwahahahahaha…! *tawa laknat*

Bagaimana? Abal? Gaje? Norak? OOC? Pastinyaaa…

Tapi Natsu 'kan udah nyebutin itu semua di 'warning'! *ditampar Reader*

Ohya, Reader-san, Natsu mau berbagi cerita tentang nih fanfic.

Di sini, Kurapika sebenarnya adalah 'CEWEK'!

Natsu sih juga pinginnya begitu. Natsu gak nyantumin di pairingnya 'KuroFemKura', karena Natsu pikir, gender Kurapika tuh sebenarnya adalah cewek! Kalau para readers gak suka, Natsu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnyaaa! *sujud2*

Natsu gak suka ama yang namanya YAOI, tapi bukan sampai benci. Cuma males aja ngebacanya. Tapi reader-san jang pikir ini adalah YAOI yah!

Sekali lagi Natsu ingetin, DI SINI KURAPIKA JADI CEWEK!

Jadi itu bukan YAOI 'kan!

Emm… maafya, kalau di fict ini, Kuroronya OOC banget! Abis, Natsu bingung harung ngapain, biar genre romancenya kerasa.

Ohya, Natsu mau nanya buat para readers!

Menurut readers, Kurapika tuh apa? Cowok? Atau cowok?

Dijawabyah reader-san…

Mohon kritik, saran, konkrit, dan komentar para readers... flame juga boleh!

Natsu bakan menerimanya dengan senang hatiii… ^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW please… *puppy eyes*

~ARIGATOU~

.

NATSU HIRU CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-sannn…

Gomen, Natsu telat update! Habis, Natsu sibuk banget, dengan urusan dunia nyata *halah…*selain itu, Natsu juga punya banyak hutang fict… jadi ngetik fic ini susah bener! *malah curhat*

Yosh! makasih buat para readers yang nge-review chapter sebelumnya… XD

Natsu seneng banget dengan komentar-komentar para readers! ^^v

Buat para reviewer yang login, Natsu udah bales lewat PM! Silahkan cek inbox masing-masing…^^

Dan buat yang gak login, balasannya ada akhir cerita yah!

Well, tanpa basa basi, basu, base, dan baso lagi, selamat membaca… ^^b

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Ku―Kuroro! Lepaskan aku!" tegas Kurapika namun sedikit bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluk tubuh orang yang kusuka?" ucap Kuroro enteng.

BLUSSSHHH!

Kurapika langsung membatu di tempat mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. "A―apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetaran.

"Jangan sok bodoh! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" tegas Kuroro semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan…" ucap Kurapika berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang ketua Ryodan.

*o*o*

Perasaan apa ini?

Apakah ini cinta?

Tidak mungkin.

*o*o*

"Ohya, Kurapika, sebenarnya… Ryodan…"

Kurapika langsung terkejut mendengar kata 'Ryodan' yang keluar dari mulut Gon. Dia langsung menatap tajam Gon, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari sang Gon.

.

Chapter 2 : I love You

.

.

Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

Tittle : My Lovely Kuruta

Story by : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KuroKura (atau KUROPIKA mungkin?)

**Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, norak, jelek, typo bertebaran bagai debu di kamar author, pokoknya ancur deh!**

Summary : Rahasia terbesar Kurapika diketahui oleh Kuroro karena suatu kejadian di suatu malam. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan? Apakah dia akan membalas dendam pada Kurapika yang telah melilitkan rantai di jantungnya?

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

Terlihat empat orang, saat ini sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju suatu tempat. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda yang memakai tuxedo biru, dengan kacamata bundarnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat.

Seorang lagi, berambut jabrik, berwarna hitam pula, yang mengenakan baju hitam, dengan celana pendek berwarna biru. Tampangnya terlihat begitu lugu dan polos. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang berambut silver berantakan, menggunakan T-shirt kuning, dengan celana merah marun pendek.

Dan, seorang lagi, yang berlari paling depan, yakni seorang yang mempunyai rambut pirang pendek, dengan baju biru. Dan memakai anting. Matanya terlihat berwarna merah bagaikan api.

"Hai Kurapika! Kau jangan buru-buru! Kalau sampai kita berpisah, itu akan sangat berbahaya!" teriak pemuda, yang berkacamata dari belakang.

'Leorio benar… tapi, kenapa Ryodan beraksi kembali? Bukan 'kah aku sudah melilitkan rantai di jantung Kuroro agar dia tidak bisa membocorkan semuanya pada anggota Ryodan? Atau… Kuroro berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari rantai tersebut? Sial…' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya begitu kuat, sehingga di sudut bibirnya menetes cairan kental merah, yang sewarna dengan matanya saat ini.

"Teman-teman, kalian pergilah ke tempat Ryodan, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat! Nanti kalian aku telpon!" ucap Kurapika seraya berlari, ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kurapika!" panggil ketiga temannya, namun tidak diubris oleh Kurapika. Kurapika hanya terus berlari.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain,

"Hn, apa tidak apa-apa kita bergerak tanpa perintah dari bos?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh keci, yang memakai kacamata.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi! Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, bos tidak pernah kelihatan lagi. Jika hanya diam, Ryodan akan berakhir. Jadi kita harus secepatnya bergerak, dan memilih ataupun mencari, ketua yang baru…" jawab seorang pemuda yang mengenakan masker.

"Franklin benar, tapi siapa?" tanya sorang pemuda polos, berambut coklat.

"Bagaimana kalau Machi, dia 'kan yang paling dekat dengan bos, setelah Pakunoda." Usul Phinx.

"Ah, aku?" tanya Machi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Atau, kau saja! Nobunaga!" usul Shalnark.

"Hn, enak saja! Aku tidak mau! Atau, bagaimana kalau Franklin?"

" Aku tidak mau!"

Perdebatan itu pun terus berlanjut tanpa ada habisnya.

.

Sementara itu,

Terlihat Kurapika sedang berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kini cairan-cairang bening mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dia gertakkan giginya. Setiap detik, larinya semakin cepat saja.

Kurapika pun mengeluarkan rantainya yang berbentuk seperti bola. Dia biarkan rantainya tergantung, sampai rantai tersebut bergerak sendiri. "Utara…" gumam Kurapika, langsung bergegas lari ke arah yang tadi ia gumamkan.

Larinya terhenti begitu ia sampai di tempat yang seperti pembuangan sampah. Mata sapphire-nya membulat ketika melihat seseorang, yang kini sedang terduduk di puncak tumpukan sampah yang paling tinggi.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sungguh kehormatan bisa menerima tamu yang sangat manis ini," ucap orang itu, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, Kuroro…" tegas Kurapika namun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Takut? Tegang? Gugup? Canggung? Itu yang dirasakan Kurapika saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang saat ini berada tepat di depan matanya, adalah pemuda yang ia dendami. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda itulah, yang telah… menyatakan cintanya… pada Kurapika kemarin…―Kuroro Lucifer―

Kuroro lalu turun, dengan melompat ke arah Kurapika. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 1 meter.

Merasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Kurapika lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Kuroro terlihat menahan tawanya, melihat tingkah Kurapika yang begitu sensitif.

"Pembicaraan serius eh? Bukankah kemarin sudah?" goda Kuroro dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Aku serius!"

Kuroro lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau itu galak sekali padaku! Yah, memangnya kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ryodan… kembali bergerak…" mata Kuroro sedikit membulat mendengar perkataan Kurapika. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroro tak mengerti.

"Dua hari yang lalu, terjadi mebantaian di kota. Salah satu saksi mata mengatakan bahwa diantara mereka salah satunya memegang pedang, dan satu lagi gadis bertubuh kecil, bekacamata, dan memegang alat seperti penyedot debu… itu pasti Ryodan 'kan?" tegas Kurapika.

'Nobunaga dan Shizuku…' batin Kuroro.

"Katakan! Apakah mereka bergerak, dibawah perintahmu?" tanya Kurapika. Terdengar bunyi rantainya yang sedari tadi bergerak, menandakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang bersiaga.

Kuroro lalu tertawa kecil, "sebenarnya aku belum begitu paham maksudmu. Tapi, bukankah kita ada perjanjian?" ucap Kuroro enteng.

"Aku tahu tapi… aku masih ragu…" kata Kurapika menunduk ke bawah.

Kurapika tersentak kaget ketika merasakan pipi mulusnya disentuh oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Kuroro. Kurapika lalu menengok ke atas, menatap Kuroro yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'lepaskan! Apa maumu?'

"Kau masih bimbang…" ucap Kuroro dengan wajah datar.

Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Kuroro, "bimbang? Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kurapika langsung membelakangi Kuroro.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya… aku tahu itu… kau bahkan tidak tahu, jalan apa yang akan kau ambil… kau bagaikan serigala yang kehilangan kawanannya. Serigala itu terlihat kuat, bahkan ketika ia bersedih, dia masih tetap terlihat kuat dan ganas, meskipun dia kehilangan teman-temannya…"

"Apa yang kau tahu soal diriku?" ketus Kurapika.

"Segalanya…"

Perkataan Kuroro yang terakhir sukses membuat rona merah di wajahnya. Kurapika langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroro. "A―apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika terbata.

"Tidak… aku berbohong… mana mungkin aku tahu segalanya darimu, bahkan warna pakaian dalam yang saat ini kau pakai?"

DWAAGGHH…

Pukulan Kurapika sukses mendarat di pipi Kuroro. "Huh! Tidak ada gunanya bicara padamu!" ujar Kurapika seraya hendak meninggalkan Kuroro.

Namun, Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika. "Tunggu…"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan…"

"Kesempatan apa lagi yang kau mau? Kau mau minta kesempatan, setelah kau membuang semua kesempatan dalam hidupku? Cih! lancang sekali kau!" ujar Kurapika dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kurapika! Tolong dengarkan aku!"

Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Kuroro, dan segera bergegas lari, menjauhi Kuroro.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KURAPIKA! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! RASA CINTAKU JAUH LEBIH BESAR DARI RASA DENDAMMU PADAKU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MAU MEMBENCIKU! TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kuroro dengan sedikit rona pink tipis di pipinya.

Kurapika hanya terus berlari sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. 'Bodoh…'

~_MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~_

Sementara itu, di sebuah gang, terlihat sekelompok orang yang saling berhadapan.

Killua, Gon, dan Leorio, saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan empat orang anggota Ryodan lainnya. Yaitu Nobunaga, Machi, Shizuku, dan Shalnark.

"K―kau 'kan, yang waktu itu…" gumam Gon tak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shizuku. Shizuku hanya menatap Gon tanpa ekspresi. "Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda…" ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"E―eh? Iya! Sama-sama!" ucap Gon dengan polosnya. Killua dan Leorio hanya ber-sweat drop-ria melihat tingkah Gon yang begitu polos sepolos-polosnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kalian satu kelompok, bersama si pengguna rantai itu…" ujar Nobunaga mulai memegangi pedangnya, membuat Gon, Killua, dan Leorio bersiap siaga.

"Kami bukan kelompok! Tapi kami TEMAN!" kesal Gon. Semua yang ada di situ terkejut mendengar perkataan Gon, termasik Leorio dan Killua.

"Teman huh? Bocah yang menarik…" ucap Nobunaga sambil menyeringai.

Maka Nobunaga langsung maju dan menyerang, disusul oleh teman-teman lainnya. Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu pun berlangsung cukup sengit, antara Ryodan, dan Gon dkk.

.

Gon, Killua dan Leorio saat ini sedang terluka parah. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saja melawan empat anggota sekaligus, padahal mereka hanya bertiga saja.

"Hn… aku akui, kalian adalah lawan yang tangguh…" puji Nobunaga.

"Mereka memang tangguh…" sebuah suara, menyedarkan ke-tujuh orang yang ada disitu. Mereka sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat seorang berambut pirang, dengan mata berwarna merah seperti api. Kurapika.

Cring… cring…

Rantai di tangan Kurapika mulai berbunyi, menandakan bahwa dia akan segera beraksi. Ke empat Ryodan pun juga mulai mengambil kuda-kuda waspada. Tentu saja, mengingat mereka tahu bahwa Kurapika ini adalah si 'pengguna rantai' yang dulunya telah membunuh dua orang anggota Ryodan, Ubogin dan Pakunoda.

"Kurapika!" teriak Gon, Leorio dan Killua. Mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan Kurapika, tapi apa daya, berdiri saja mereka sudah tidak senggup.

"Hm, ternyata si pengguna rantai ini adalah seorang gadis yang manis…" puji Shalnark.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" bentak Kurapika kesal.

"APA?" teriak Shalnark tak percaya.

"Aku… akan membunuh kalinan semua…"

Tangan Kurapika mulai terangkat, bersiap untuk menyerang.

Grabb…

Kurapika merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya dari belakang. Ke empat Ryodan, dan ketiga teman Kurapika tersebut terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang memegang tangan si pirang. Kurapika pun menoleh ke belakang.

Mata sapphire-nya membulat sempurna, "Kuroro?" gumam Kurapika terkejut.

"Hentikan semua ini…" ucap Kuroro datar.

"BOSS?" teriak ke empat Ryodan terkejut bukan main.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa…"

_~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~_

Kurapika's pov

Aku sedang terduduk di bukit kecil yang indah. Rumput-rumput yang seharusnya berwarna hijau, kini berwarna seperti orange akibat pengaruh dari cahaya sang surya yang siap tergantikan oleh cehaya bulan.

Ku duduk menikmati matahari yang besar itu, menantikannya untuk tenggelam.

Tenang…

Indah…

Namun, sedari tadi jantungku tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal kali ini. Hatiku merasa gugup. Keringat entah karena apa terus keluar di dahiku. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah karena pria yang saat ini terduduk di sampingku, menemaniku untuk melihat sunset yang indah tersebut.

Kuroro Lucifer…

Yah, tadi, ketika Kuroro datang dan menghentikan pertarungan kami. Kuroro menjelaskan sesuatu pada ke empat Ryodan itu, yang tentu saja tidak terdengar olehku, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Setelah itu, ke empat Ryodan itu pergi, dan meninggalkan kami ber lima.

Kuroro pun mendekati kami ber-empat. Lalu ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Seenaknya saja dia menarik tanganku waktu itu. "Ini untuk balas budi," begitu lah katanya. Mau apa lagi? Itu memang kenyataan! Bahwa, Kuroro telah menolongku dan teman-temanku. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin bisa mengalahkan Ryodan sendirian.

'Kau mau membawaku kemana?'

'Memangnya setiap sore kau kemana?'

'Setiap sore?'

Dan, disinilah aku… bersama Kuroro, orang yang paling kubenci, terjebak dalam kecanggungan, yang diselimuti oleh warna orange…

Tak jarang aku sedikit melirik ke arahnya, melihat apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Kulihat mata onix-nya menatap jauh ke sang surya. Perasaanku, atau memang benar, mata itu… tertampang jelas bahwa Kuroro sedang kesepian…

Kuterhipnotis lebih jauh lagi dalam mata Kuroro, membuatku tak sadar behwa ternyata sedari tadi aku terus saja memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, bahkan melirik kepadaku.

Aku langsung sadar. Langsung saja kupalingkan wajahku yang merona merah ini. "Si―siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Dasar GR!" elakku masih memalingkan wajahku.

"Hn? Yang benar…? Terus, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Memerah? Siapa yang memerah? I―ini pengaruh dari matahari tahu! Atau, matamu yang sudah rabun!"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memandang matahari yang siap untuk tenggelam. Kupegang kedua pipiku dengan lembut, ahh… rasanya panas sekali! Apa benar wajahku saat ini memerah? Ugghhh! Menyebalkan!

"Waaaahh! Sudah mulai tenggelam!" ujarku bersemangat ketika melihat matahari tersebut turun sedikit demi sedikit.

Mulai sedikit gelap…

Mulai gelap…

Kurasakan tangan kekar dan besar langsung meraihku. Dan membawaku kepelukannya. Aku terkejut bukan main. Tapi… rasanya hangat sekali…

Entah sadar atau tidak, kubalas pelukan orang yang memelukku itu. Kurasakan air mataku menetes di dadanya yang kekar. Semakin lama air mataku semakin banyak. Aku pun semakin menanamkan wajahku di dada orang itu. Dan…

Menangis…

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana dua insan merasakan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Kasih sayang itu menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, yang mengalahkan dinginnya malam…

_**~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~**_

Kubuka mataku yang terasa berat ini, memperlihatkan kristal sapphire-ku yang sebiru samudra.

Ketika kubuka mataku, aku baru sadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur king size. Ku geliatkan tubuhku, melawan rasa kantukku. Kuberusaha mengembalikkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya.

Aku pun membangunkan tubuhku, dan mengucek pelan mataku. Mata yang baru sajaj kukucek ini membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di apartementku.

Ruangan ini… terlalu asing bagiku. Ruangannya luas, dengan nuansa mewah, cat krem, berkolaborasi dengan benda-benda mewah yang tersusun rapi.

'Apa ini… Hotel?' pikirku.

Mataku semakin membulat saja ketika menyadari saat ini aku hanya mengenakan baju dalam dan celana dalam saja! 'A—apa yang terjadiiii?' gumamku mulai panik.

"Ungghh…" suara lenguhan dari seseorang mulai terdengar, menyadarkaku dari kepanikanku. Maka kumenoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku langsung memerah, keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisku, ketika melihat KURORO saat ini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang yang sama denganku! Selain itu, kulihat di bertelanjang dada, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya yang lain, karena tertutup oleh selimut.

"G—GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Ahahahahaha… akhirnya chapter 2 selesai dah… =_=/

Natsu lega banget…!

Aih! Chapter kali ini gimana? Abal? GaJe? Norak? OOC? Pastinya kan…!

Yosh, mari kita membalas review reviewer yang gak login… ^^

Whitypearl :

Hyyyaaa… makasih udah RnR… makasih juga udah ngasih Natsu pujian2 kayak gitu… natsu jadi malu… *sembunyi dibelakang paman Togashi.

Ya! Akhir.x ada yang sependapat dngan Natsu kalo Kurapika tuh CEWEK! *meluk Pearl-chan* pkok.x makasih yaaahh… 

Ahahaha… Natsu pikir, segitu ajah!

Well, mohon kritik, saran, konkrit, dan komentar para readers... flame juga boleh!

Natsu bakan menerimanya dengan senang hatiii… ^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW please… *puppy eyes*

~ARIGATOU~

_._

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minnaaa… X3

Gomen, Natsu telat update! TERKUTUKLAH KAU PARA TUGAS DAN PR SIALAN!

Yah, PR dan tugas Natsu emank bertumpuk banget menjelang ulangan! Sebel deh! Selain itu, Natsu gak ada ide! *halah…*

Ohya, sekedar info doang, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Jadi, moga aja Natsu bisa nyelesein fic ini dengan sebaik-baiknya! X3

Ohya, makasih buat para readers yang telah me-review chapter sebelumya. Yang login, Natsu udah balas lewat PM! Dan buat yang gak login, balasannya ada di akhir cerita yah… ^^

Ya sudah, tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung baca aja! XD

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Mulai gelap…

Kurasakan tangan kekar dan besar langsung meraihku. Dan membawaku kepelukannya. Aku terkejut bukan main. Tapi… rasanya hangat sekali…

Entah sadar atau tidak, kubalas pelukan orang yang memelukku itu. Kurasakan air mataku menetes di dadanya yang kekar. Semakin lama air mataku semakin banyak. Aku pun semakin menanamkan wajahku di dada orang itu. Dan…

Menangis…

Malam itu, adalah malam dimana dua insan merasakan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Kasih sayang itu menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, yang mengalahkan dinginnya malam…

*o*o*o*

"Ungghh…" suara lenguhan dari seseorang mulai terdengar, menyadarkaku dari kepanikanku. Maka kumenoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mataku membulat, jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku langsung memerah, keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisku, ketika melihat KURORO saat ini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang yang sama denganku! Selain itu, kulihat di bertelanjang dada, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya yang lain, karena tertutup oleh selimut.

"G—GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Chapter 2 : S I C K

.

.

Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

Tittle : My Lovely Kuruta Girl

Story by : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T semi M special buat chapter ini… X3

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KuroKura (atau KUROPIKA mungkin?)

**Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, norak, jelek, typo bertebaran bagai debu di kamar author, pokoknya ancur deh!**

Summary : Rahasia terbesar Kurapika diketahui oleh Kuroro karena suatu kejadian di suatu malam. Apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan? Apakah dia akan membalas dendam pada Kurapika yang telah melilitkan rantai di jantungnya?

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

PLAKKKK!

BRUUUKKK!

Tamparan keras langsung saja mendarat di wajah tampan Kuroro, sukses membuatnya terlempar ke belakang, hingga dinding hotel yang ditabraknya menjadi retak. "Akh!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" bentak Kurapika dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Kau sendiri tidak menolaknya, jadi aku lanjutkan saja! Lagipula tadi malam, kau bilang 'suka' padaku!" protes Kuroro.

Wajah Kurapika semakin memerah. "S—suka? Kapan?"

"Semalam!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat!"

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku beruntung…" ucap Kuroro menyeringai.

"Jangan bicara bodoh!" Kurapika mulai mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dilantai, dan memakainya. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi, atau kau akan mati…" ucap Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan begitu tajam, dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Mati?" gumam Kuroro tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau sanggup?" gumamnya lagi.

_**~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~**_

"Kurapika…"

"Hoi Kurapika…!"

"KURAPIKA!"

"Eh, ada apa Gon?" teriakan Gon yang barusan menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu?"

"Itu tidak penting,"

Gon memilih untuk diam dan tidak menanyai Kurapika lebih lanjut lagi. Ia tahu, bahwa saat ini beban kepala Kurapika sudah sangat menumpuk.

"Oh ya, semalam kau kemana dengan Kuroro, Kurapika?" tanya Killua.

Wajah Kurapika langsung dibuat merona olehnya. "Ehm, tidak… di―dia hanya mengajakku ke markas Ryodan…" dusta Kurapika.

"Ke Ryodan?" kali ini Leorio yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah! Jangan tanya-tanya lagi! Itu rahasia!"

"Yaaahh! Kau pelit sekali, Kurapika!" protes Killua.

"Terserah…"

"Kurapika, bagaimana kalau minggu depan nanti kita jalan-jalan?" usul Gon bersemangat.

"Yah! benar juga! Sudah lama kita bertiga tidak pernah jalan-jalan bersama," sambung Killua.

"Itu ide bagus! Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurapika?" tanya Leorio.

"Ah, aku sih mau-mau saja…"

"Horeeee!" girang Gon dan Killua. Kurapika hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Leorio hanya menyengir lebar. Yah, sudah lama Kurapika tidak merasa sehangat ini, bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

Meskipun berbeda jenis, tapi Kurapika sudah terbiasa hidup dengan laki-laki. Dia bahkan sudah membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sebagai perempuan, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Ia ingin membuang segala kenangan buruknya, 'sebagai perempuan' ketika dulu, penyerangan suku Kuruta, oleh Gen'ei Ryodan.

Namun,

Sejak Kuroro menyatakan perasaannya, dan memperlakukan Kurapika sebagai seorang gadis, gadis pirang itu merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang 'gadis'. Ditambah lagi kejadian semalam.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan dan Kuroro semalam. 'Apa yang sebenarnya Kuroro lakukan padaku semalam? Apa benar aku mengatakan suka padanya?' pikir Kurapika. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau kenapa sih Kurapika? Dari tadi mukamu merah terus! Kau sakit yah?" tanya Leorio.

"Hm, tidak… mungkin aku kepanasan…" dusta Kurapika berusaha untuk mengembalikan kembali 'warna' wajahnya seperti semula.

"Kau benar! Di sini panas sekali! Padahal AC-nya berfungsi!" keluh Killua langsung membuka bajunya, sehingga ia bertelanjang dada. Gon pun ikutan membuka baju, disusul oleh Leorio.

"GYAAAAAA!" histeris Kurapika ketika melihat ketiga temannya membuka baju mereka di depan Kurapika.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Killua terlihat sedikit lega.

"B—bukan apa-apa! Aku akan beli es krim untuk kita…" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. 'Dasar tidak sopan! Dan juga, ini semua gara-gara laba-laba terkutuk itu! Dia membawa pengaruh buruk padaku!' maki Kurapika dalam hati.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kurapika aneh!" pendapat Gon.

"Yah, dia jadi lebih sensitif." Sambung Leorio. Killua hanya mengangguk setuju.

_**~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~**_

Terlihat kini Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, dan Gon sedang terduduk dengan santai di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup besar, yang di lapisi dengan karpet bermotif bunga-bunga. Terlihat keranjang piknik yang berada di pangkuan Kurapika.

Saat ini, pakaian mereka berbeda dari biasanya. Leorio, terlihat memakai kemeja putih, dan celana pendek di bawah lutut berwarna kuning. Ia tidak memakai kacamata bundarnya. Sedangkan Gon, terlihat memakai kaos singlet berwarna putih, dan celana pendek biru. Killua, memakai T-shirt merah, yang dipasangkan dengan celana longgar setengah betis, yang bermotif tentara.

Kurapika, dia terlihat cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru laut polos, dengan dua kancing hiasan di bagian dada. Bawahan, dia memakai celana jeans biru, dan sepatu kets kuning. Buasan Kurapika saat ini, bisa dibilang cocok untuk perempuan, maupun laki-laki.

"Kalian mau berapa potong?" tanya Kurapika mulai mengeluarkan sosis dari keranjang pikniknya.

"Aku satu saja," singkat Killua.

"Aku juga," ucap Leorio menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon Sakura.

"Hm, aku lapar, jadi aku mau tiga potong! Tolong yah Kurapika…" ujar Gon senang.

"Tentu," Kurapika mulai memotong sosis tersebut, dan menyusunnya di atas potongan roti, yang dilapisi dengan beberapa bahan lain seperti, keju, sayuran, dan tomat. Yah, saat ini mereka sedang membuat sandwicth (tulisannya gini yah?) untuk acara piknik mereka yang telah direncanakan minggu lalu.

Acara mereka pun berlangsung dengan tenang, tanpa kekacauan. Pertengkaran kecil, antara Killua dan Gon menjadi pengecualian. Hal itu hanya membuat Kurapika dan Leorio terkikik geli.

"Bukannya kau yang menendangku semalam?" protes Killua.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau yang menendangku! Buktinya, aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur!" ucap Gon tak mau kalah.

"Kau jatuh dari tempat tidur, karena kau banyak bergerak saat tidur! Makannya kau juga menendangku!"

"Aku tidak banyak bergerak! Justru kau yang banyak bergerak, sehingga semalam kau menendangku!"

"Huh! Pokoknya aku tak mau sekamar denganmu!" kesal Killua melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku juga!"

"Tapi, di apartemen kita cuma ada tiga kamar," kata Leorio santai.

"Ya sudah! Aku mau tidur dengan Kurapika saja! Kurapika 'kan tidurnya tenang!" ujar Gon, langsung memeluk tangan Kurapika, membuat Kurapika sedikit tersentak. "Aku?" ucapnya heran.

"Kau tidak mau yah?" tanya Gon menunjukkan puppy eyes yang tidak ia sengajai, membuat Kurapika menjadi gemas saja.

"Bukan begitu, tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah,"

"Horeeee!" Gon langsung melompat kegirangan. Sedangkan Killua, dia langsung menyeringai seperti orang dewasa. 'Asyik! Malam ini aku bisa menonton 'itu'!' pikir Killua senang.

_**~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~**_

"Malam…"

"Malam…"

Akhirnya Kurapika menarik selimutnya, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Terlihat Gon yang sedang mulai terlelap di sampingnya. Kurapika menatap Gon lembut. Betapa beruntungnya dia, memiliki sahabat, seperti sahabatnya sekarang. Kurapika lalu mengenang masa lalunya, ketika ia pertama kali ia bertemu Gon dan Leorio di kapal. Badai besar yang terjadi di tengah lautan pada saat itu, menjadi saksi awalnya persahabatan mereka.

Senyuman Kurapika semakin melembut, ketika ia mengenang saat-saat ujian Hunter, bersama tiga sahabatnya. Mereka berempat saling bekerja sama dan membantu pada saat itu.

Kurapika lalu teringat, pada saat perpisahan mereka berempat. Pada saat itulah, senyuman manis Kurapika, mulai berkurang. Mata bulatnya, menjadi tajam dan penuh kebencian.

Gen'ei Ryodan…

Itulah penyebabnya, Kurapika kehilangan cahayanya. Namun, setelah semuanya selesai, kenapa Kuroro malah berbuat masalah lagi? "Bisa dibilang, ini semua salahnya!" gumam Kurapika menggenggam erat selimutnya. Amarahnya mulai memuncak.

Namun amarah itu menghilang seketika ketika ia melihat wajah polos Gon, yang sedang tidur, terlihat begitu tenang, tanpa beban sedikitpun. "Entah mengapa kau sangat menggemaskan, Gon," gumam Kurapika, lalu berbaring di samping Gon. Detik selanjutnya, matanya pun terpejam, menutupi bola Kristal sapphire yang ada di sana. "Beda dengan si Killua," gumamnya lagi.

Sementar itu, di kamar Killua.

Terlihat Killua sedang menonton 'sesuatu' di TV. Wajahnya nampak fokus, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Waah, Leorio! Hidungmu mimisan tuh!" tegur Killua pada Leorio, yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya, ikut menonton.

"Ah benarkah?" ucap Leorio mengusap darahnya. "Kenapa kau peka sekali? Padahal umurmu baru 13 tahun!" tanya Leorio.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Wah lihat dia!"

"Waaahh…"

Entah apa yang Killua dan Leorio nonton di kamar itu, namun author harus memperingatkan, fic ini masih ber-rated T!

Jam dinding di kamar Kurapika menunjukkan pukul 01.00 subuh. Kurapika yang tidur menyamping, membelakangi Gon di ranjang king size-nya, , merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis yang sensitif itu tentu saja terbangun.

"Nghh… Gon…" lenguh Kurapika memegang tangan yang memelukanya, hendak melepaskannya. Kurapika terkejut setengah mati. Rasa kantuknya tadi segera menghilang, ketika menyadari tangan yang memelukanya terasa kekar dan besar. Beda dengan tangan Gon yang kurus dan kecil.

Kurapika langsung terbangun. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat KURORO, saat ini sedang memelukanya dari belakang, dengan sangat erat. Rambutnya turun, dan sedikit berantakan. Namun itu membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Ia memakai T-shirt biru, dan jeans yang serupa.

Kurapika lalu melihat Gon, yang ternyata tergeletak tidur di lantai. "Apa yang kau…" perkataan Kurapika terpotong ketika Kuroro menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Kurapika. "Ssstt…"

"Apa maksudmu! Sedang apa kau di sini?" bentak Kurapika dengan nada berbisik, takut Gon terbangun dan melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan Kuroro saat ini. Yah, tanpa sadar Kurapika saat ini masih berada di pelukan Kuroro.

Posisi mereka saat ini, Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika dari belakang, sambil duduk bersila, sedangkan Kurapika terlihat berada di pangkuan Kuroro. Kepalanya lurus ke depan, namun matanya yang suda berwarna merah melirik tajam ke arah Kuroro.

"Lepaskan aku Kuroro!" perintah Kurapika.

"Kau harum sekali, Kurapika…" lirih Kuroro menanamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Kurapika, membuat Kurapika merinding, dengan wajah yang super merah.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Malam ini saja… kumohon tetaplah di sisiku…"

Wajah Kurapika semakin merona saja. Namun mata merahnya membulat, ketika menyadari suhu badan Kuroro menjadi semakin panas. Pelukannya juga semakin melemah.

Langsung saja Kuroro terjatuh begitu saja. Kurapika tersentak kaget melihat Kuroro langsung ambruk di ranjangnya. "Ku―kuroro!" ucap Kurapika berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Gon. Kurapika langsung menuju ke arah Gon, dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati kembali naik ke ranjangnya. Setelah itu, Kurapika kembali ka Kuroro yang tengkurap tak sadarkan diri di samping Gon.

Kurapika lalu melingkarkan tangan kekar Kuroro di lehernya, dan mulai mengangkatnya. "Uggh!" lenguh Kurapika ketika mengangkat tubuh Kuroro. Wajahnya langsung memerah, ketika menyadari dada Kuroro menyentuh penggungnya. Namun itu tak diubris oleh Kurapika. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan Kuroro di punggungnya.

_**~MY LOVELY KURUTA GIRL~**_

Kurapika meremas erat-erat sapu tangan, yang tadi sudah ia celupkan di ember yang berisi air, hingga sapu tangan itu setengah kering. Ia lalu meletakkan sapu tangan itu di dahi Kuroro.

Yah, saat ini Kurapika dan Kuroro sedang berada di sebuah hotel keci yang ada di tengah kota. Saat ini Kuroro sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang king size yang berada di kamar hotel itu. Sebenarnya tadi Kurapika berniat untuk meninggalkan Kuroro di jalanan, namun rasanya ia tak tega.

Ketika sampai di kamar hotel, Kurapika hendak meninggalkan Kuroro, namun rasanya ia tak tega lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk merawat Kuroro, sampai dia sadar.

'Suhu badannya semakin naik. Kenapa laba-laba terkutuk ini bisa sakit yah?' pikir Kurapika melihat thermometer yang tadi ia berikan pada Kuroro.

Kurapika sedikit tidak peduli, 'ini 'kan cuma demam biasa! Masa' dia KO dengan demam sih?' pikir Kurapika. Yang, kalau memang dilihat sekilas, Kuoro hanya terkena demam biasa. Namun semakin lama, suhu badannya semakin naik saja.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah tampan Kuroro, membuat Kurapika sedikit khawatir.

'Bagaiman sadarnya? Sakitnya saja semakin parah begini! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!' pikir Kurapika seraya berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Kurapika…"

Yang di sebut namanya terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Namun yang ia dapati, hanyanlah Kuroro yang terkulai lemas di atas kasur. "Kurapika…" ucapnya lagi, sukses menimbulkan rona merah di pipi sang pirang ini.

"Bodoh… kenapa mengigaukankan namaku?" ucap Kurapika tersenyum miris. Mata birunya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Kita akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan seumur hidup…" ucap Kurapika pada Kuroro yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri.

"JADI BERHENTILAH MEMBUATKU BERDEBAR-DEBAR SEPERTI INI!" bentak Kurapika emosi.

"Kurapika…" suara itu membuat Kurapika semakin frustasi saja. "Hentikan!"

"Air…" gumam Kuroro menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. "Air…"

Meskipun perasaan benci dan dendam menyelimutinya ketika ia melihat Kuroro, namun perasaan itu lenyap seketika ketika ia melihat Kuroro yang seperti ini. Kuroro yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya, dengan keringat yang sedari tadi bercucuran. Terlihat sedikit garis hitam di bawah matanya. Kuroro yang seperti ini terlihat seperti 'bukan Kuroro' pembunuh berdarah dingin yang Kurapika ketahui. Kuroro terlihat begitu lemah saat ini.

Kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuhnya. Begitulah yang seharusnya dipikirkan Kurapika saat ini. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain…

"Air…"

Kurapika lalu mengambil gelas berisi air, dan meminumnya, tanpa ia masukkan ke tenggorokannya. Setelah itu, Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroro.

Dan akhirnya Kurapika menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroro, dan memaksa Kuroro membuka mulutnya, dengan mulut Kurapika. Kurapika pun memindahkan air yang ada di mulutnya, ke dalam mulut Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bisa meneguk air yang baru saja di terimanya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kurapika lalu kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Ia mengusap sekitar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar.

…

"Akkkhhhh…! Apa yang kulakukaaaannn?" frustasi Kurapika langsung berjongkok dan meremas rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu merah.

Aku terhipnotis… dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lemah…

Kurapika ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tangannya langsung tertarik oleh Kuroro. Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika, dan memeluknya dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

…

Saat ini Kurapika sedang menindih Kuroro, dengan tangan Kuroro yang satunya melingkar di pinggang Kurapika, dan satunya melingkar di leher Kurapika. Namun anehnya ternyata Kuroro tak sadarkan diri sama sekali, dan Kurapika tahu itu.

'Panas…' gumam Kurapika mengomentari suhu tubuh Kuroro saat ini. Ia meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tak bisa ia pungiri bahwa…

Ia juga men**cinta**i Kuroro…

Kurapika mengusap lembut dada bidang Kuroro yang ia tindih. Tak dapat ia percaya, orang yang paling ia benci, kenapa malah ia cintai?

Semakin lama, Kurapika menjadi semakin nyaman dengan hangatnya tubuh Kuroro. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan mulai terlelap, dalam pelukan sang Lucifer…

Pagi, 08.00

"Ngghh…" lenguh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja terbangun. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, agar kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya. Mata onix-nya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari, seorang gadis berparas malaikat, tengah tertidur pulas di atasnya.

"Kurapika!" ucap pemuda itu terkejut. Terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ng?" Kurapika sedikit demi sedikit mulai sadar, sampai akhirnya kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika ia baru menyadari sedang apa, dan dimana ia sekarang.

"K—KYAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Kurapika langsung saja menjauh dari Kuroro. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang malam-malam main datang saja ke apartemnku bodoh!"

"Ke apartemenmu? Tapi, kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau pingsan! Lalu aku membawamu ke sini!" ucap Kurapika kesal, namun dengan wajah yang merona.

"Terus, kenapa tadi kau tertidur di atasku?"

BLUSSSSHH…

Kini jantung Kurapika berdetak 10x lebih cepat dari biasanya. "K―kau yang menarikku dan memelukku bodoh! Su—sudahlah… aku kembali…" ucap Kurapika seraya bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Kuroro.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Namun pelukan kali ini beda. Jika biasanya Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika, namun kali ini ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada Kurapika, dan menyentuhkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Kurapika, begitu pula sebalikanya. Ini membuat tangan Kuroro baik secara sengaja, maupun tidak, menyentuh dada Kurapika.

"K—Kuroro…"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" mata Kurapika membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Kuroro. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, membuatnya sedikit berdarah. Sedangkan Kuroro nampak menikmati pelukannya.

"Terserah kau saja…" ucap Kurapika lirih, memalingkan wajah merahnya.

Kurang lebih lima menit, Kuroro memeluk Kurapika. Kuroro pun melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat sedikat mimik kekecewaan di wajah Kurapika, namun Kurapika berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Pergilah… aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi…" ucap Kuroro dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dengan langkah berat, Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Kuroro yang menatapnya dari belakang.

Tess…

Air mata langsung menetes di pipi Kurapika. Perasaan apa ini? Sakit… sangat sakit…

Kurapika meremas dadanya erat-erat, karena sakit yang ia rasakan, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Tap,tap,tap…

"KURORO!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

DWAGGHHH!

Belum sempat Kuroro mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, meskipun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, pukulan sang pemanggil langsung mendarat di pipi Kuroro, sukses membuatnya terlempar ke belakang hingga dirinya terbentur keras di dinding.

"Uggghh!" Kuroro merasakan sakit, di bagian belakang. Ia membuka matanya.

Cuppp…

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna ketika menyadari saat ini seorang 'malaikat' berambut pirang, langsung duduk di pangkuannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya sambil memeluk leher Kuroro.

Malaikat, yang tidak lain adalah Kurapika itu, melepas ciumannya, dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia menatap Kuroro tajam. Dilihatnya Kuroro menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ketus Kurapika memalingkan wajah cemberutnya.

Wajah Kurapika kembali berhadapan pada Kuroro, ketika Kuroro menyentuh pipinya. Ia lihat Kuroro menatapnya lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Malaikatku…" gumam Kuroro. Detik selanjutnya Kuroro menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika dengan lembut. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan lembut pula.

Kurang lebih 30 detik mereka berciuman, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka masing-masing. Hanya melalui ciuman lembut itu, perasaan mereka saling tersampaikan.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?" ketus Kurapika, meskipun saat ini jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat.

"Tidak, aku hanya tak menyangka, kau akan melakukan ini…" ucap Kuroro tersenyum senang.

Kurapika lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan memukul pelan dada Kurapika. "Jangan bahas soal itu! Terus, kanapa tadi kau bilang kalau tadi itu pelukan terakhirmu? Cepat sekali kau menyerah!"

"Hm, karena aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya,"

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kalau sebenarnya kau menyukaiku! Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan langsung memukul, dan langsung menciumku! Kupikir kau akan memelukku dari belakang, dan meminta maaf. Ternyata aku salah…"

"Kau itu narsis sekali!"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku 'kan?" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya menjawabnya dengan memeluk Kuroro.

Dalam ruangan itu, Kurapika yang berada di pangkuan Kuroro, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Kuroro hanya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kurapika.

Sementara itu,

"Kurapika!" panggil Gon di suatu jalanan yang cukup luas.

"Huuuhh! Dia dimana sih?" kesal Gon berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Killua dan Leorio yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Terlihat Leorio tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Waaa!~ Leorio! Kau kenapaaa?" tanya Gon khawatir.

"Biasa, dia 'kan bocah," ucap Killua sewot.

"Bocah?"

"Bocah sepertimu tak perlu tahu!" Gon hanya mendengus kesal.

Di hotel,

"Ng, Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika.

Yah saat ini, Kuroro sedang duduk sambil bersandar di sisi ranjang. Di pangkuannya, terlihat Kurapika yang bersandar di dada bidang Kuroro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro memegangi dagu Kurapika.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku? Aku akan mati…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena ada pencabut nyawa di sini!" canda Kuroro.

"Yang pencabut nyawa itu kau!" Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula di sini ada malaikat yang siap merawatku…" ucap Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika.

"Dasar…" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan status kita saat ini?"

Kurapika lalu mengelus leher Kuroro, dan menariknya, hingga Kurapika mengecup lembut rahang Kuroro. Kuroro hanya nampak menikmatinya. "Jangan beri tahu siapa pun!" meskipun Kurapika mencium Kuroro dengan lembut, namun Kuroro dapat merasakan aura hitam keluar dari Kurapika.

"Hahaha… tentu saja…" balas Kurapika mengecup lembut bibir Kurapika.

Apakah ini dosa?

Padahal aku bisa mendengarkan suara jeritan suku Kuruta memanggil namaku.

Mata merah ini… akan menjadi saksi, dosaku kepada saudara-saudaraku.

Tapi, yang terpenting saat ini, adalah…

Dia…

Kuroro Lucifer…

"Em, Kuroro, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Waktu dulu, aku dan ke-empat temanku, bertarung melawan Ryodan, lalu kau datang, dan mengatakan sesuatu pada temanmu. Apa yang kau katakana pada mereka?"

"Ah, itu, aku hanya bilang… **anggota baru**…"

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

~THE END~

NYAAAAAAANGGG! X3 *nyebur ke sumur*

Akhirnya end jugaaaa…

Natsu lega banget!

Gomen, kalau hasilnya tak memuaskan. Natsu udah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk ngebuat kesan romance dan dramanya kerasa. Tapi maaf, kalau mengecewakan… DX

Natsu ngerjain fic ini, sejak pulang sekolah (12.45 pm), Natsu cuma ada di depan laptop sampai jam 17.15 pm! Itu artinya, Natsu ngetik selama, err… lima setengah jam! Yaaaa XD

Senangnyaaa… XD Natsu lega banget.

Ohya, ini balasan review buat yang gak login :

Flower scent :  
>Thanks for your review… I'm so glad when I read it…^^<br>Yeah… I also like My Aniki, Kuroro… he is so… euuwhh… gentle… XD

Nona-noni :  
>Makasih reviewnyaaa…<br>Ah, ini masuk kategori semi-M yah?  
>Ahahaha… gomen, Natsu gak tau… yupz! Natsu bakal buat semesrah mungkin, tapi gak bakal terjerumus ke rated M!<p>

Yosh! sekali lagi makasih buat para reviewer… ^^

Sekarang, bolehkah author yang abal ini, meminta review para readers yang terhormat sekalian? :3

Baik **saran**, **kritik**, **concrit**, **pujian**, bahkam** flame**-pun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati… XDDD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE…**

**.**

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
